musicfandomcom-20200222-history
Year:1964
Bands Formed Peter and Gordon The Who Singles Released *Shake Sam Cooke *I Get Around The Beach Boys *You Really Got Me The Kinks *The House of the Rising Sun The Animals *She's Not There The Zombies *All Day and All of the Night The Kinks *Baby Please Don't Go Them *I Want to Hold Your Hand The Beatles *Walk On By Dionne Warwick *The Girl From Ipanema Getz/Gilberto *A Hard Day's Night The Beatles *My Girl The Temptations *Where Did Our Love Go The Supremes *Dancing in the Street Martha and the Vandellas *Baby I Need Your Loving Four Tops *I Feel Fine The Beatles *Baby Love The Supremes *Downtown Petula Clark *Sea Lion Woman Nina Simone *Remember (Walking in the Sand) The Shangri-Las *You've Lost That Lovin' Feelin' The Righteous Brothers *You Never Can Tell Chuck Berry *And I Love Her The Beatles *Walking in the Rain The Ronettes *I Just Don't Know What to Do With Myself Dusty Springfield *Can't Buy Me Love The Beatles *Oh, Pretty Woman Roy Orbison *Leader of the Pack The Shangri-Las *Do I Love You? The Ronettes *Mr. Pitiful Otis Redding *It's Over Roy Orbison *It's All Over Now The Rolling Stones *California Sun The Rivieras *Goin' Out of My Head Little Anthony & The Imperials *Keep a Knockin' The Sonics *Come See About Me The Supremes *Laisse tomber les filles France Gall *All My Loving The Beatles *No Particular Place to Go Chuck Berry *Time Is on My Side The Rolling Stones *When I Grow Up (To Be a Man) The Beach Boys *Promised Land Chuck Berry *I Should Have Known Better The Beatles *As Tears Go By Marianne Faithfull *Rosalyn The Pretty Things *Wish Someone Would Care Irma Thomas *Give Him a Great Big Kiss The Shangri-Las *Rag Doll The Four Seasons (band) *Don't Let Me Be Misunderstood Nina Simone *Under the Boardwalk The Drifters *Every Little Bit Hurts Brenda Holloway *Not Fade Away The Rolling Stones *Time Is on My Side Irma Thomas *Ferry Cross the Mersey Gerry and The Pacemakers *Goldfinger Shirley Bassey *(There's) Always Something There to Remind Me Sandie Shaw *Doctor Who BBC Radiophonic Workshop *The Way You Do the Things You Do The Temptations *Everybody Needs Somebody to Love Solomon Burke *My Guy Mary Wells *After Laughter (Comes Tears) Wendy Rene *Nadine (Is It You?) Chuck Berry *Mathilde Jacques Brel *Needles and Pins The Searchers *I'm the Face The High Numbers *If I Fell The Beatles *How Sweet It Is (To Be Loved by You) Marvin Gaye *Go Now Bessie Banks *Because The Dave Clark Five *Do Wah Diddy Diddy Manfred Mann *Don't Bring Me Down The Pretty Things *Fun, Fun, Fun The Beach Boys *Go Now! The Moody Blues *Hello, Dolly! Louis Armstrong and The All Stars *Come On Los Saicos *Keep Searchin' (We'll Follow the Sun) Del Shannon *Dead Man's Curve Jan & Dean *The Sidewinder Lee Morgan *Yeh, Yeh Georgie Fame and The Blue Flames *Bits and Pieces The Dave Clark Five *Girl Don't Come Sandie Shaw *Laugh, Laugh The Beau Brummels *Dawn (Go Away) The Four Seasons (band) *A World Without Love Peter and Gordon *Everybody Loves Somebody Dean Martin *Dance, Dance, Dance The Beach Boys *Out of Sight James Brown *Tell Me The Rolling Stones *I'm Happy Just to Dance With You The Beatles *Heart of Stone The Rolling Stones *The Boy From New York City The Ad Libs *(Just Like) Romeo and Juliet The Reflections *It Hurts to Be in Love Gene Pitney *A Summer Song Chad & Jeremy *Have I the Right? The Honeycombs *Viva Las Vegas Elvis Presley *(The Best Part Of) Breakin' Up The Ronettes *I Wish You Would The Yardbirds *My Boy Lollipop Millie Small *Needle in a Haystack The Velvelettes *I'm Into Something Good Herman's Hermits *Carry, Go, Bring, Come Justin Hinds & The Dominoes *Rock and Roll Music The Beatles *Security Otis Redding *Not Fade Away Buddy Holly *Just One Look The Hollies *Anyone Who Had a Heart Cilla Black *The Crying Game Dave Berry *Little Red Rooster The Rolling Stones *Per un pugno di dollari Ennio Morricone *Carol The Rolling Stones *When You Walk in the Room The Searchers *Chapel of Love The Dixie Cups *Mr. Lonely Bobby Vinton *Maybe I Know Lesley Gore *Don't Throw Your Love Away The Searchers *The Shoop Shoop Song (It's in His Kiss) Betty Everett *I'm Crying The Animals *In My Lonely Room Martha and the Vandellas *Wishin' and Hopin' Dusty Springfield *Such a Night Elvis Presley *Losing You Dusty Springfield *Do You Want to Know a Secret? The Beatles *Tobacco Road The Nashville Teens *Good Times Sam Cooke *He Was Really Sayin' Somethin' The Velvelettes *My Smile Is Just a Frown (Turned Upside Down) Carolyn Crawford *I'll Never Find Another You The Seekers *Hi-Heel Sneakers Tommy Tucker *Non ho l'età (per amarti) Gigliola Cinquetti *I've Got a Tiger By the Tail Buck Owens *Little Children Billy J. Kramer & The Dakotas *Can't You See That She's Mine The Dave Clark Five *Chained and Bound Otis Redding *That's How Strong My Love Is O. V. Wright *The Ostrich The Primitives *Don't Let the Sun Catch You Crying Gerry and The Pacemakers *Run, Run, Run The Gestures *Here I Go Again The Hollies *You're No Good The Swinging Blue Jeans *I'll Cry Instead The Beatles *Steal Away Jimmy Hughes *Baby Let Me Take You Home The Animals *Bar-B-Q Wendy Rene *This Diamond Ring Gary Lewis and The Playboys *All Cried Out Dusty Springfield *Dang Me Roger Miller *We're Through The Hollies *Love Potion No.9 The Searchers *Move Over Darling Doris Day *I Go to Pieces Peter and Gordon *5-4-3-2-1 Manfred Mann *Memphis Johnny Rivers *Devil With the Blue Dress Shorty Long *Any Way You Want It The Dave Clark Five *Poison Ivy Billy Thorpe and the Aztecs *I Never Dreamed The Cookies *Please Mr. Postman The Beatles *The Race Is On George Jones *You're My World Cilla Black *Blue Christmas Elvis Presley *Born to Be Together The Ronettes *The Crusher The Novas *Leave Me Be The Zombies *She Said Hasil Adkins *Little Honda The Beach Boys *Jimmy Boy The Girlfriends *Terry Twinkle *He's in Town The Rockin' Berries *Little Honda The Hondells *Big Chief Professor Longhair *Understand Your Man Johnny Cash *La mamma Charles Aznavour *Ain't Nothin' You Can Do Bobby Bland *Ain't That Good News Sam Cooke *Suspicion Terry Stafford *Too Many Fish in the Sea The Marvelettes *Kiss Me Quick Elvis Presley *Hold What You've Got Joe Tex *The "In" Crowd Dobie Gray *The Rise and Fall of Flingel Bunt The Shadows *Gone, Gone, Gone The Everly Brothers *Stay Awhile Dusty Springfield *Shout Lulu *Run, Run, Run The Supremes *Saturday Night at the Movies The Drifters *Baby, Baby (I Still Love You) The Cinderellas *Last Kiss J. Frank Wilson & the Cavaliers *Come to Me Otis Redding *Boom Boom The Animals *P.S. I Love You The Beatles *Baby Don't You Do It Marvin Gaye *Rock Me Baby B. B. King *Getting Mighty Crowded Betty Everett *I'm Gonna Be Strong Gene Pitney *Rock Around with Ollie Vee Buddy Holly *It's Gonna Be All Right Gerry and The Pacemakers *Cry for a Shadow The Beatles *Um, Um, Um, Um, Um, Um Major Lance *Keep On Pushing The Impressions *I'm on the Outside (Looking In) Little Anthony & The Imperials *Come a Little Bit Closer Jay and The Americans *G.T.O. Ronny & the Daytonas *Without the One You Love (Life's Not Worthwhile) Four Tops *The Wild Rover The Dubliners *One Wonderful Night The Honey Bees *Little Boy The Crystals *Love's Made a Fool of You Buddy Holly *Ain't She Sweet The Beatles *Ask Me Why The Beatles *Grande valse brillante Ewa Demarczyk *Long Tall Sally The Beatles *Cry Los Brincos *Nathalie Gilbert Bécaud *It's All Over Now The Valentinos *Why Don't They Let Us Fall in Love? Ronnie Spector *You're a Wonderful One Marvin Gaye *Vous permettez, monsieur ? Adamo *Merry-Go-Round Lou Christie *Whole Lotta Shakin' Goin' On Little Richard *Little Baby The Blue Rondos *The Little Old Lady (From Pasadena) Jan & Dean *Maybe The Shangri-Las *Hold Me P.J. Proby *Tell Me When The Applejacks *Mountain of Love Johnny Rivers *You Still Want Me The Kinks *Hold Me Tight The Beatles *From a Window Billy J. Kramer & The Dakotas *Liza Jane Davie Jones with The King Bees *This Boy The Beatles *Save It for Me The Four Seasons (band) *A Taste of Honey The Beatles *You're Nobody 'Til Somebody Loves You Dean Martin *Chug-a-Lug Roger Miller *I'm Into Somethin' Good Earl-Jean *I'm So Proud The Impressions *Little Marie Chuck Berry *It's for You Cilla Black *Ain't That Loving You Baby Elvis Presley *I'm the One Gerry and The Pacemakers *Komm, gib mir deine Hand The Beatles *The Last Race Jack Nitzsche *Catch a Falling Star Françoise Hardy *Tombe la neige Adamo *Wishin' & Hopin' The Merseybeats *After Last Night The Rev-Lons *I'll Be in Trouble The Temptations *On the Beach Cliff Richard *Dumb Head The Sharades *Bread and Butter The Newbeats *Bama Lama Bama Loo Little Richard *Good Morning Little Schoolgirl Yardbirds *Bird Dance Beat The Trashmen *Good Golly Miss Molly The Swinging Blue Jeans *Sha La La Manfred Mann *Hubble Bubble (Toil and Trouble) Manfred Mann *Matchbox The Beatles *Girl (Why You Wanna Make Me Blue) The Temptations *Little Boy The Crystals *I Wanna Love Him So Bad The Jelly Beans *Selfish One Jackie Ross *Mixed-Up, Shook-Up Girl Patty & The Emblems *Theme for Young Lovers The Shadows *Hello Josephine The Scorpions *Empty Heart The Rolling Stones *Under the Boardwalk The Rolling Stones *Goldfinger John Barry *Everybody Knows (I Still Love You) The Dave Clark Five *When You Walk in the Room Jackie DeShannon *Slow Down The Beatles *Always Something There to Remind Me Lou Johnson *The Ferris Wheel The Everly Brothers *Les filles du bord de mer Adamo *Wild One Martha and the Vandellas *What Have They Done to the Rain The Searchers *Cast Your Fate to the Wind Sounds Orchestral *Times Have Changed Irma Thomas *Some Day We're Gonna Love Again The Searchers *Together P.J. Proby *Just Behind the Rainbow Brenda Lee *Soul Dressing Booker T. & the M.G.'s *Is It True Brenda Lee *You'll Never Get to Heaven (If You Break My Heart) Dionne Warwick *Farmer John The Premiers *A Little Loving The Fourmost *As Long As I Have You Garnet Mimms *La canzone di Marinella Fabrizio De André *Gonna Get Along Without Ya Now Tracey Dey *I'll Cry Instead Joe Cocker *Long Tall Sally The Kinks *That Girl Belongs to Yesterday Gene Pitney *The 81 Candy and The Kisses *People Barbra Streisand *Ronnie The Four Seasons (band) *Et même Françoise Hardy *Louie, Go Home Paul Revere & The Raiders *That's the Way Boys Are Lesley Gore *Mr. Rebel Eddie and The Showmen *Deuces Wild Link Wray & The Ray Men *Kissin' Cousins Elvis Presley *Um, Um, Um, Um, Um, Um Wayne Fontana & The Mindbenders *Try It Baby Marvin Gaye *Goodbye Baby (Baby Goodbye) Solomon Burke *C'mon and S-w-i-m Bobby Freeman *Slaughter on Tenth Avenue The Ventures *I'm on Fire Jerry Lee Lewis *It Ain't Me Babe Johnny Cash *Only Seventeen The Beatle-ettes *6-Pak The Sandals *Somewhere P.J. Proby *Thinkin' 'Bout you Baby Sharon Marie *Live Wire Martha and the Vandellas *Una lacrima sul viso Bobby Solo *Reach Out for Me Dionne Warwick *Hey Little Bird The Barbarians *Everything's Al'right The Mojos *Walk Away Matt Monro *Mr. Eliminator Dick Dale and The Del-Tones *Whispering Nino Tempo & April Stevens *You Must Believe Me The Impressions *Stay The Four Seasons (band) *Genie With the Light Brown Lamp The Shadows *Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious Julie Andrews & Dick Van Dyke *The Ballad of Ira Hayes Johnny Cash *I'll Always Love You Brenda Holloway *Big Man in Town The Four Seasons (band) *I Can't Believe What You Say (For Seeing What You Do) Ike & Tina Turner *Happiness Ken Dodd *Shaggy Dog Mickey Lee Lane *Kinky Boots Patrick Macnee & Honor Blackman *Google Eye The Nashville Teens *The Same Thing Muddy Waters *My Bonnie The Beatles With Tony Sheridan *Shake Hands Drafi Deutscher *Simmer Down Bob Marley *I Could Easily Fall (In Love With You) Cliff Richard *I've Got That Feeling The Orchids *Java Al Hirt *Onifere No. 2 Fela Kuti *I'm the Lonely One Cliff Richard *Birdses Dino Valente *Chills and Fever Tom Jones *Pourtant tu m'aimes Françoise Hardy *Cadillac The Renegades *Boys The Beatles *Look of Love Lesley Gore *(My Friends Are Gonna Be) Strangers Merle Haggard *Mockin' Bird Hill The Migil Five *Makin' Whoopee Ray Charles *I Had a Talk With My Man Mitty Collier *Liebeskummer lohnt sich nicht Siw Malmkvist *Over the Rainbow Aztecs *Please Let Me Love You The Beefeaters *Mas Los Shakers *Ain't It the Truth Mary Wells *20-75 Willie Mitchell *People Say The Dixie Cups *Ringo Lorne Greene *The Jolly Green Giant The Kingsmen *Ride the Wild Surf Jan & Dean *Handy Man Del Shannon *Candy Man Brian Poole & The Tremeloes *Live It Up Dusty Springfield *I Won't Tell Tracey Dey *Don't Drag No More Susan Lynne *Walk Don't Run '64 The Ventures *Juliet The Four Pennies *Gino Is a Coward Gino Washington *La guerra di Piero Fabrizio De André *A Holly Jolly Christmas Burl Ives *I Like It Like That The Miracles *Don't Turn Around The Merseybeats *I Don't Want to See You Again Peter and Gordon *Wine, Women and Song Loretta Lynn *Long After Tonight Is All Over Jimmy Radcliffe *Skinny Minny Tony Sheridan *Money (That's What I Want) The Kingsmen *Do-Wacka-Do Roger Miller *Soulful Dress Sugar Pie DeSanto *Boys Cry Eden Kane *Can't Be Still Booker T. & the M.G.'s *Let It Be Me Betty Everett & Jerry Butler *Boom Boom Yardbirds *Sweet Georgia Brown The Beatles With Tony Sheridan *My Kind of Town Frank Sinatra *My Heart Skips a Beat Buck Owens *She's a Mod Ray Columbus & The Invaders *I Fought the Law Bobby Fuller *(You Don't Know) How Glad I Am Nancy Wilson *Constantly Cliff Richard *Cinderella Baby Drafi Deutscher *Come On Do the Jerk The Miracles *The Name Game Shirley Ellis *The Twelfth of Never Cliff Richard *Who's That Lady The Isley Brothers *Cousin of Mine Sam Cooke *Borne on the Wind Roy Orbison *Nobody I Know Peter and Gordon *How Soon Henry Mancini *The Man With All the Toys The Beach Boys *Message to Martha (Kentucky Bluebird) Lou Johnson *Blowin' in the Wind Marianne Faithfull *Dream Lover The Paris Sisters *He's a Doll The Honeys *Gonna Get Along Without Ya Now Skeeter Davis *It's Dark Outside Betty Harris *Laudy Miss Clawdy Little Richard *Mabelline Johnny Rivers *Welcome to My World Jim Reeves *Baby, Don't You Cry Ray Charles *Can Your Monkey Do the Dog Rufus Thomas *Hold Me Tight The Treasures *Puddy Cat (Mama-Meow-Mow) Wade Curtiss & The Rhythm Rockers *Luci Baines The American Four *That's What Love Is Made Of The Miracles *Little Egypt Downliners Sect *Soul Serenade King Curtis *Baby What's Wrong Downliners Sect *Que c'est triste Venise Charles Aznavour *It's Gotta Be You Lesley Gore *Dimples The Spencer Davis Group *Oh Baby, Don't You Weep James Brown *A Message to Martha Adam Faith *Dolce Paola Adamo *Like Dreamers Do The Applejacks *Haunted House Jumpin' Gene Simmons *You're My Remedy The Marvelettes *Once Upon a Time Marvin Gaye & Mary Wells *Waltzing on Top of the World Jim Reeves *The Mexican Shuffle Herb Alpert & The Tijuana Brass *You're on My Mind The Birds *All Grown Up The Crystals *Jump Back Rufus Thomas *He'll Have to Go Solomon Burke *Dance the Pulga Los Brincos *Twine Time Alvin Cash & The Crawlers *Don't Start Crying Now Them *Confucius/Lonely and Blue Boy Don Drummond/Ferdie Nelson *Don't Ever Leave Me Connie Francis *Amen The Impressions *Le chant de Mallory Rachel *The Boy With the Way Essra Mohawk *Pink Dominos The Crescents *Voice Your Choice The Radiants *The Wedding Julie Rogers *Chim Chim Cheree Julie Andrews & Dick Van Dyke *Dès que le printemps revient Hugues Aufray *Good Night Baby The Butterflys *Whenever a Teenager Cries Reparata & The Delrons *Let Me Show You Who I Am The Shanes *One Way Love Cliff Bennett & The Rebel Rousers *She Lied The Rockin' Ramrods *Ma vie Alain Barrière *Diane The Bachelors *Big Bad World Cathy Saint *Oloruka Fela Kuti *Promise You'll Tell Her The Swinging Blue Jeans *A Shot in the Dark Henry Mancini *So Young Veronica *It's All Over Walter Jackson *Jeronimo Yanka The Forminx *Watchdog Dorothy Williams *Down Home Girl Alvin Robinson *Soulville Aretha Franklin *Who Do You Love The Sapphires *Trick Bag The Artesians *Stumble and Fall Darlene Love *Ain't That Lovin' You, Baby The Everly Brothers *I Cry Alone Maxine Brown *That's How it Goes The Breakaways *Slip-In Mules (No High Heel Sneakers) Sugar Pie DeSanto *Across the Street Lenny O'Henry *So Little Time Diana Dors *Sweet Mary The Artwoods *My Baby Left Me Dave Berry *Sick & Tired Aztecs *È l'uomo per me Mina *Miller's Cave Bobby Bare *Walk Tall Val Doonican *Caroline The Fortunes *We'll Sing in the Sunshine Gale Garnett *Tell It on the Mountain Peter, Paul and Mary *The Shadow Knows Link Wray & His Raymen *Another Cup of Coffee Brook Benton *City Riot Prince Buster *Rebelde Radiactivo Los Sinners *Sidewalk Surfin' Jan & Dean *Out of This World Gino Washington *You Mostest Girl Bobby Lee Trammell *I Believe The Bachelors *Don't Wait Too Long Bettye Swann *Caldonia James Brown *I Still Get Jealous Louis Armstrong *Rhythm and Greens The Shadows *I Do The Castells *Here Comes the Night Lulu *Soul Stomp Earl Van Dyke *Tell 'Em I'm Surfin' The Fantastic Baggys *What Have I Got of My Own Trini Lopez *Alone The Four Seasons (band) *I'm All Alone Shep & the Limelites *The Honeydripper The Van-Dells *The Jerk The Larks *Süss ist Sie (Sugar and Spice) The Searchers *Strand Boudewijn de Groot *It's As Easy As 1, 2, 3 Jill Gibson *Loose Your Money (But Don't Lose Your Mind) The Moody Blues *Smack Dab in the Middle Ray Charles *Tell Me What You're Gonna Do James Brown *Let Me Go, Lover Kathy Kirby *Can You Do It The Contours *The Door Is Still Open to My Heart Dean Martin *You Won't Do Right Bobby Marchan *Can You Jerk Like Me The Contours *Three Window Coupe The Rip Chords *When You're Young and in Love Ruby and the Romantics *Pretty Face The Beat Merchants *Have I Sinned Lou Christie *Can't Buy Me Love Ella Fitzgerald *Dusty The Rag Dolls *Do You Want to Dance Del Shannon *Show Me Girl Herman's Hermits *Opportunity The Jewels *Going Going Gone Brook Benton *Oh Yeah The Others *Just Being Careful Baby Huey & The Baby Sitters *Spanish Harlem Sounds Incorporated *Baby It's You Dave Berry *The James Bond Theme Billy Strange *Can't Hear You No More Lulu *Last Night (I Made a Little Girl Cry) The Merseybeats *Call Up the Groups The Barron Knights *Thinking of You Baby The Dave Clark Five *Forever Pete Drake *Comin' on Too Strong Wayne Newton *Loving You More Every Day Etta James *Watch Out Jackie Wilson *Hey Now Lesley Gore *It's Gone The Motions *Les rubans et la fleur France Gall *Feed the Birds Julie Andrews *I Don't Want You Anymore Eddie Jefferson *Tausend Nadelstiche The Searchers *Fun in Acapulco Elvis Presley *Hey Jean, Hey Dean Dean & Jean *Love Potion No. 9 Ronnie Dio & The Prophets *Please Return to Me The Fleets *Hole He Said He'd Dig for Me Jerry Lee Lewis *Somebody Stole My Dog Rufus Thomas *Près de ma rivière Robert Cogoi *There's Something Special About My Baby The Aubry Twins *Restless The Cobras *How Blue Can You Get B. B. King *It Hurts Me Elvis Presley *A House Is Not a Home Brook Benton *Each Step I Take Deanie Parker *Now We're Thru' The Poets *The Matador Major Lance *The Price Solomon Burke *High Heel Sneakers Jerry Lee Lewis *No One to Cry To Ray Charles *Low Grades and High Fever Linda Laine & The Sinners *Work Song Oscar Brown Jr. *Mar Gaya The Fender IV *Sweet William Millie Small *Who Can I Turn To (When Nobody Needs Me) Tony Bennett *Wondering (When My Love Is Coming Home) The Drapels *Little Latin Lupe Lu The Kingsmen *I Love You Baby Freddie and the Dreamers *Mashed Potato Billy Thorpe and the Aztecs *Summer Means Fun Bruce & Terry *K-39 The Challengers *I Don't Wanna Be Free The Sorrows *Let’s Lock the Door (And Throw Away the Key) Jay and The Americans *Hey Harmonica Man Little Stevie Wonder *The Cowboy in the Continental Suit Marty Robbins *The Beatles Talking The Beatles *My Dreams Brenda Lee *Stardust Nino Tempo & April Stevens *Crawling Up a Hill John Mayall *Great Kids Fela Kuti *You're Wondering Now Andy & Joey *He's a Good Guy (Yes He Is) The Marvelettes *Giving Up on Love Jerry Butler *Keep A Knockin' The Outlaws *Left Bank One Noveltones *It's Only Make Believe Billy Fury *Diz que Fui por Aí Nara Leão *The Shelter of Your Arms Sammy Davis, Jr. *Long Legged Baby The Graham Bond Organization *Dream Girl Oscar Mack *Mexico Elvis Presley *St. James Infirmary Johnny Kendall & The Heralds *Sam Hill Merle Haggard *Somewhere in Your Heart Frank Sinatra *La La La La La The Blendells *Runnin' Out of Fools Aretha Franklin *Farmer John Andy & the Islanders *Don't Make Something Out of Nothing William Bell *Bad Time The Roulettes *Fröken Fräken Sven-Ingvars *Lookin' for Boys The Pin-Ups *I Understand Freddie and the Dreamers *Ballade a la pluie Adamo *Another Beatles Christmas Record The Beatles *Lovely, Lovely (Loverly, Loverly) Chubby Checker *Surf Party The Astronauts *Something You Got Alvin Robinson *I Should Have Known Better The Naturals *I've Got No Time to Lose Carla Thomas *See the Funny Little Clown Bobby Goldsboro *Giving Up Gladys Knight & The Pips *One Fine Day Shel Naylor *The Hootch The Pixies Three *Jambalaya Tony Sheridan *Funny Joe Hinton *Heartaches Away My Boy Christine Cooper *The Cat Jimmy Smith *Ik heb genoeg van jou ZZ & De Maskers *Attends ou va-t'en France Gall *Can't Explain How It Happened Ivory Joe Hunter *Black Girl The Four Pennies *Bonanza Ska Carlos Malcolm & His Afro-Jamaican Rhythms *St. James Infirmary The Cops 'n Robbers *Good Morning Little Schoolgirl Rod Stewart *Rhythm Major Lance *Abigail Beecher Freddy Cannon *You Belong to Her Barbara & the Browns *The New Girl in School Jan & Dean *William Tell Overture Sounds Incorporated *Shortin' Bread The Ready Men *I Don't Care (Just as Long as You Love Me) Buck Owens *I'm Gonna Cry Wilson Pickett *Claustrophobia Bee Gees *Across the Street (Is a Million Miles Away) Ray Peterson *Just Between the Two of Us Merle Haggard & Bonnie Owens *Un buco nella sabbia Mina *Don't It Make You Feel Good The Overlanders *Beg Me Chuck Jackson *Un jour comme un autre Brigitte Bardot *Lost Summer Love Shelley Fabares *Wide Open Road Johnny Cash *That's Really Some Good Carla & Rufus *Die Antwort weiß ganz allein der Wind Marlene Dietrich *I Wouldn't Trade You for the World The Bachelors *Baby I Need Your Loving The Fourmost *To Catch That Man David John and the Mood *Warum nur, warum Udo Jürgens *Reet Petite Dinah Lee *A Woman's Love Carla Thomas *Let Me Get Close to You Skeeter Davis *One Girl Garnet Mimms *I Don't Want to See Tomorrow Nat King Cole *Pearly Shells (Pope O Ewa) Burl Ives *Young Man The Drapels *Is It Because The Honeycombs *do-re-mi Julie Andrews *Fever Helen Shapiro *Love Is Strange Betty Everett & Jerry Butler *When You Loved Me Brenda Lee *Over You Freddie and the Dreamers *Hand It Over Chuck Jackson *I'm the One Who Loves You The Paramounts *Funny Girl Barbra Streisand *Everything's Alright The Newbeats *Fire Fly Travis Wammack *One-Way Love The Drifters *My Girl Sloopy The Vibrations *Southtown USA The Dixiebelles *Scratchy Travis Wammack *Someone, Someone Brian Poole & The Tremeloes *You Got to Do Your Share Helene Smith *You're Welcome to the Club Lee "Shot" Williams *Four Strong Winds Bobby Bare *I Can't Stop Talking About You Steve Lawrence & Eydie Gormé *Blue Train John D. Loudermilk *Please, Please, Please James Brown *Again James Brown *Coro dos Caídos José Afonso *Tell Me Baby Garnet Mimms *Yesterday's Hero Gene Pitney *Come See About Me Nella Dodds *I've Got Sand in My Shoes The Drifters *Think James Brown and The Famous Flames *No Arms Can Ever Hold You The Bachelors *I'll Touch A Star Terry Stafford *Send Me the Pillow You Dream On Dean Martin *Quand les roses Adamo *You're the One I Love The Everly Brothers *Sea Cruise Jackie Edwards *There's Nothing I Can Say Ricky Nelson *Silly Girl Donna Lynn *Boogie Woogie Stomp Rob Hoeke *Stop and Think It Over Dale & Grace *Right or Wrong Ronnie Dove *My Time after a While Buddy Guy *Hey, Bobba Needle Chubby Checker *Please Mr. Postman Mike Sheridan and the Night Riders *Your Kinda Love Patsy Cline *On the Move The Trashmen *Party Girl Bernadette Carroll *You'll Never Walk Alone Patti LaBelle & The Bluebelles *Not Until the Next Time Jim Reeves *You Were There Heinz *I Will Billy Fury *Be My Girl The Four-Evers *Death of an Angel The Kingsmen *La meg være ung Wenche Myhre *Whisper You Love Me, Boy Mary Wells *Love Me With All Your Heart The Ray Charles Singers *S-W-I-M Bobby Freeman *My Baby Don't Dig Me Ray Charles *Worsome Baby Albert King *(They Call Her) La Bamba The Crickets *C'mon Pretty Baby The Decades *Never Trust a Woman B. B. King *Share Your Love With Me Bobby Bland *I Won't Forget You Jim Reeves *Thanks a Lot Ernest Tubb *Crooked Little Man (Don't Let the Rain Come Down) The Serendipity Singers *I Know What I Want Roek Williams & The Fighting Cats *Turn Around, Look at Me Bee Gees *Easy to Love (So Hard to Get) The Chiffons *Tail Dragger Howlin' Wolf *Ramona The Bachelors *Wer du bist Françoise Hardy *Non son degno di te Gianni Morandi *Red Roses for a Blue Lady Bert Kaempfert *I Got What I Wanted Brook Benton *Beach Party Annette Funicello *Looking for the Right Guy Kim Weston *Michael Trini Lopez *Adalita Trini Lopez *She Don't Understand Him Like I Do Jackie DeShannon *You've Got Love Buddy Holly *It Ain't Me Babe Joan Baez *Questions I Can't Answer Heinz *Kansas City Trini Lopez *High on a Hill Scott English *I Wish I Knew What Dress to Wear Ginny Arnell *The Things That I Used to Do James Brown *I Love the Little Things Matt Monro *It'll Never Be Over for Me Baby Washington *Corcovado Antônio Carlos Jobim *Letkiss Gudrun Jankis *Wabash Cannon Ball Roy Acuff *Mr. Lucky Vince Guaraldi *Sweet Thing The Spinners *Come On Tommy Roe *Pretend Jimmy & The Rackets *Me Japanese Boy I Love You Bobby Goldsboro *Poor-Unfortunate-Me (I Ain't Got Nobody) J. J. Barnes *Baja John Paul Jones *Shangri-La Robert Maxwell *I Can't Hear You Betty Everett *Buttermilk Sly *Watch Out Sally Diane Renay *Georgia Slop Big Al Downing *Try Me Jimmy Hughes *(You Can't Let the Boy Overpower) The Man in You The Miracles *Hippy Hippy Shake Billy Fury *She's Fallen in Love with the Monster Man Screaming Lord Sutch *Ik zou wel eens willen weten Jules de Corte *Hangin' on to My Baby Tracey Dey *The Very Thought of You Ricky Nelson *A Girl in Love Forgives Bernadette Castro *Just Ain't Enough Love Eddie Holland *Once a Day Connie Smith *Softly, as I Leave You Frank Sinatra *Do You Know The Lollipops *Yank Me (Doodle) The Baracudas *Sorrow on the Rocks Porter Wagoner *Much Better Off Than I've Ever Been Ruby and the Romantics *Caracola Los TNT *Jambalaya Gerry and The Pacemakers *You Don't Love Me No More Madeline Bell *Inertia! The Hustlers *Together Again Buck Owens *King & Queen Lord Creator *Baby Be Mine The Jelly Beans *I Found Out the Hard Way The Four Pennies *He Says the Same Things to Me Skeeter Davis *Summer Is Over Frank Ifield *El porom pompero Marisol *Thank You Baby The Shirelles *Schneemann Manuela *He Called Me Baby Patsy Cline *Come on Girl The Fortunes *Oh! Baby (We Got a Good Thing Goin') Barbara Lynn *Ain't Gonna Tell Nobody Jimmy Gilmer & The Fireballs *Rough Road Johnny and the Hurricanes *Exodus The Tornados *Bush Bash The Mar-Keys *A Fool Never Learns Andy Williams *Jij bent mijn leven Anneke Grönloh *I Can't Stand It The Spencer Davis Group *Surfer Street The Allisons *I Stand Accused Jerry Butler *Justine The Rangers *Like Columbus Did The Reflections *Schwimmen lernt man im See Manuela *Cotton Candy Al Hirt *Little Donna The Rivieras *I'll Remember (In the Still of the Night) Santo & Johnny *Those Memories of You Bobby Fuller *We Love You Beatles The Carefrees *Cry Girl The Kan Dells *Stand by Me Cassius Clay *So Far Away Hank Jacobs *His Lips Get in the Way Bernadette Castro *Tremarella Edoardo Vianello *Gone Shirley Bassey *That's My Baby Four Just Men *Custom Machine Bruce & Terry *Non svegliarmi mai Françoise Hardy *Dream Baby Cher *Just Be True Gene Chandler *De winter was lang Willeke Alberti *How Soon Henry Mancini *You Were Wrong Z.Z. Hill *Three Little Words The Applejacks *Teach Me Tonight George Maharis *Bye Bye Baby Tony Jackson & The Vibrations *Donnie The Bermudas *Das ist die Frage aller Fragen Cliff Richard *I Need Money (Keep Your Alibis) Slim Harpo *Little Bell The Dixie Cups *Oração António Calvário *Do the Dog Georgie Fame *A Girl Like You Them *Man gewöhnt sich so schnell an das Schöne Nora Nova *Bashful Guitar Johnny Jenkins *Short Fat Fanny Little Richard *War of the Worlds The Atlantics *Gator Tails and Monkey Ribs The Spats *Reelin' & A'rockin' Mickey Finn and the Blue Men *Blue Winter Connie Francis *My Heart Belongs to Only You Bobby Vinton *If You Love Me Brenda Lee *It's All Over Ben E. King *Help Me The Primitives *A World Without Love Bobby Rydell *Pamela Jean The Survivors *Angelina, Oh Angelina Stewart Ames *How Long Can a Girl Pretend The Taylor Sisters *Hooka Tooka Chubby Checker *Shop Around The Liverbirds *Willow Weep for Me Chad & Jeremy *Bowie Man The Wild Ones *Job Opening Pt 1 The Del-Larks *Girls Have Feelings Too Barbara Mason *Joy Stick The Tornados *Sally Was a Good Old Girl Fats Domino *Sangen om dig Bjørn Tidmand *Ho capito che ti amo Luigi Tenco *Whatcha Gonna Do? Billie Davis *Napoli Connie Francis *So Long James Brown *You Should Have Seen the Way He Looked at Me The Dixie Cups *Please, Please, Please Ike & Tina Turner *Castles in the Sand Little Stevie Wonder *Take This Hurt Off Me Don Covay *Crazy Emanuel Laskey *Have Mercy Baby James Brown *The Spartans Sounds Incorporated *I'll Let You Hold My Hand The Bootles *Sugar Lips Al Hirt *Do the Blue Beat Dinah Lee *This Diamond Ring Sammy Ambrose *It Ain't No Use Major Lance *Das war der erste Kuß Caterina Valente *Mes premières vraies vacances France Gall *Every Day I Have to Cry Julie Grant *I'm the Lover Man Little Jerry Williams *Beach Walkin' The Catalinas *Walking the Dog The Dennisons *Wanna Make Him Mine The Emeralds *Diamond Joe Tom Rush *Keep Smiling Drafi Deutscher *Jingle Bell Rock Brenda Lee *(Will You Ever Be My) Steady Boyfriend April Young *What Good Am I Without You Marvin Gaye & Kim Weston *The Waiting Game Brenda Lee *It's Been One of Those Days Today Jack London & the Sparrows *Stop, Look and Listen Wayne Fontana & The Mindbenders *My Own Two Feet Kenny Lynch *Eyes The Honeycombs *There She Goes Bob Marley *Don't Blame Me Frank Ifield *Where Did I Go Wrong Dee Dee Sharp *Worried Man The Kingston Trio *It's a Crying Shame (The Way You Treat a Good Man Like Me) Shorty Long *Lollipops Shake The Lollipops *Lazy Lady Fats Domino *With God on Our Side Joan Baez *Make Love to Me John Leyton *One and One Is Two The Strangers with Mike Shannon *Le pénitencier Johnny Hallyday *Too Many Drivers Lowell Fulson *Blueberry Hill Little Richard *You're the One Kathy Kirby *I Love Being in Love With You Adam Faith *Jamaica Ska The Ska Kings *Love Is Strange Sonny and Cher *Say You Ronnie Dove *Sag "No" zu ihm Cliff Richard *Song of Mexico Tony Meehan *Tell Me Why Bobby Vinton *Dans le temps (Downtown) Petula Clark *Come See About Me Choker Campbell *Sacramento Gary Usher *Candy to Me Eddie Holland *Teen Beat '65 Sandy Nelson *Red River Rock Johnny and the Hurricanes *Lovesick Blues The Spotnicks *Bless Our Love Gene Chandler *Roll With Me Henry Etta James *Bo Street Runner Bo Street Runners *Thou Shalt Not Steal Dick & Dee Dee *Ti amo - Je t'aime - I Love You (I miei pensieri) Anita Traversi *His Lips Get In The Way Tanya Day *Whenever He Holds You Bobby Goldsboro *Camel Walk Bennie Gordon and The Soul Brothers *Con te sulla spiaggia Nico Fidenco *King of Kings Ezz Reco *Tchin Tchin Richard Anthony *Don't Turn Your Back on Me Johnny Sayles *Shimmy Shimmy The Orlons *Do What You Do Do Well Ned Miller *Twelve Steps to Love Brian Poole & The Tremeloes *I Wonder The Butterflys *Tokyo Melody Helmut Zacharias *A Boy Like You Toni Wine *I Will Be Glad Shenley Duffus *Please Be Honest With Me Barbara & the Browns *Latin Goes Ska/Night Food Ska The Skatalites/Lord Tanamo *I Am Going Home Bob Marley *My Boyfriend Got a Beatle Haircut Donna Lynn *Buckle Shoe Stomp The Snobs *Mijn dagboek Willeke Alberti *Stars Fell on Alabama Ella Fitzgerald & Louis Armstrong *Come to Me Julie Grant *Tell Me Mama Christine Quaite *Dikkertje Dap De Damrakkertjes *So Much in Love The Mighty Avengers *Wit satijn Rob de Nijs *Du bist nicht so wie die Andern The Everly Brothers *Today The New Christy Minstrels *Bikini Beach Party Annette Funicello *We're Two of a Kind Slim Harpo *The One to Cry The Escorts *If You See My Love Lenny Welch *If You Gotta Make A Fool Of Somebody Maxine Brown *Burçak Tarlası Tülay German *You Were on My Mind Ian & Sylvia *Seven Letters Ben E. King *The Baldie Stomp The Deacons *Huckle Buck Royal Showband *Have You Looked Into Your Heart Jerry Vale *Nur unsere Liebe zählt (It's Love That Really Counts) The Merseybeats *Your Baby's Gone Surfin' Duane Eddy *Charade Sammy Kaye *Beatles Bossa Nova Anita Lindblom *A Little Bit of Soap Garnet Mimms *(He Makes Me) Feel So Pretty Shirley Matthews *Spiral Arne Bendiksen *Sabato sera Siw Malmkvist *N'écoute pas les idoles France Gall *You Lied to Your Daddy The Tams *Black Knight Arthur Alexander *Groovy Little Suzie Bo-Pete *Boys Are Boys The 5 Torquays *My Heart's Not in It Darlene McCrea *Shake, Shout and Go Brian Diamond & The Cutters *Little Girl You've Had a Busy Day Bobby Rydell *La cloche France Gall *Easy Talk Hank Marr *Don't Let The Rain Come Down Ronnie Hilton *Go Away LaVern Baker *Stand Up and Holler Foto-Fi Four *Rock Around the Clock The Mark Four *Moonglow/Picnic Time Baja Marimba Band *I Love the Way You Love Millie Small *Tequila Bill Black Combo *Testify The Isley Brothers *Lenne John Fred & His Playboy Band *I'm Gonna Spend My Christmas With a Dalek The Go Go's *I Sure Know a Lot About Love The Searchers *I Love How You Love Me Maureen Evans *She Wears My Ring Johnny O'Keefe *I Can't Help Myself The Gems *Dancin' With Santa The Trashmen *Bee Bom Sammy Davis, Jr. *It's You Alma Cogan *Don't Forget I Still Love You Bobbi Martin *She's the One The Chartbusters *La tua mano Françoise Hardy *Why Not Tonight The Mojos *I Didn't Mean to Hurt You The Rockin’ Berries *Fireball Barry Gray *Baby Love Joan Baxter and The Beatmen *Oh My Darling Caroline Ronny *My Boy Lollipop Joan Baxter *Jezebel Johnny Kendall & The Heralds *Let the Sun Shine In The Peddlers *There's a Heartache Following Me Jim Reeves *Just for You Freddie and the Dreamers *The Touch of Venus Sandy Wynns *Dreams Lovelace Watkins *Who Is She Lucky Laws *Some Things Are Better Left Unsaid Ketty Lester *Wherever You Were Bud Harper Albums Released * February 25: Eric Dolphy - Out to Lunch! * March 2: The Beach Boys - Shut Down Volume 2:The Beach Boys * November 16: The Beach Boys - The Beach Boys' Christmas Album Other Events Death of Sam Cooke Death of Eric Dolphy Death of Jim Reeves Category:Year Category:Years